


Fans

by Konradim



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Australia, Chris Hemsworth Bottom, Chris Hemsworth Top, Cruising, Fan - Freeform, Fat - Freeform, M/M, Muscled, beach, nerd, public, skinny - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradim/pseuds/Konradim
Summary: Chris Hemsworth sabe de su posicion social y famosa. Le gusta el ejercicio y secretamente le gusta hacer cosas que un buen marido heterosexual no haria. Se aprovecha de un fan y tambien se aprovechan de él.
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Fans

Para seguir siendo el personaje nórdico por excelencia Chris Hemsworth debía mantenerse en forma.

Mientras Elsa y los niños estaban en Byron Bay, él había tenido que ir durante unos días a Brisbane para solucionar unos temas legales de la nueva casa y de paso quedar para hablar con unos amigos.

Todas las tardes salía para correr y luego ir a hacer unas pesas al gimnasio privado en el que estaba inscrito.

La tarde de aquel mes era fresca. El sol empezaba a desaparecer tras la colina de arena de la zona y su carrera por la playa estaba por la mitad.

Como todas las tardes vestía la típica indumentaria de corredor: una camiseta de tirantes gris con un dibujo rosa y amarillo, ademas de unos pantalones cortos de deporte que salvaban poco a la imaginación, de color azul claro con rayas blancas a los lados. Se aprovechaba de que la gente se iba a cenar temprano para correr mas tranquilo.

Se había atado el pelo en una cola detrás de la cabeza para que no le molestara. En la calle por esa hora nadie se daba cuenta de que estaban viendo correr al dios rubio de los nórdicos.

Estaba llegando a la parte en la que tenia que tener cuidado. Siguiendo por la playa corriendo llegaba al punto ciego de las cámaras ya que la mayoría de aquella zona era virgen sin ninguna estructura. Solo lo ocupaba arena y plantas con arboles desérticos.

Sabia que aquella zona también era famosa por otra practica: cruising. El tema homosexual para él le era indiferente. Había tenido sus propios roces con el tema. Era curioso, lo que le llevo a conocer de esa forma a su esposa. En una visita a España había buscado sobre el tema, y había incluso tintado su pelo de negro para que no se le descubriese, pero finalmente al salir de aquel lugar y pasear encontró a la que seria su esposa mas tarde.

Su carácter no le impedía mirar con cuidado a ver si había alguien por la zona. Detrás y delante por la playa al parecer no había nadie. Disminuyó el ritmo y se acerco hasta el lugar, con cuidado de que si alguien le viese no pudiese identificarlo.  
Finalmente se adentro dentro de la pequeña pero espesa vegetación, que desde fuera no dejaba mucho a la imaginación como era de esperar.

Con algunos pasos vio como había un adolescente de, tal vez, unos diecisiete o dieciocho años. Con el pelo castaño y gafas de pasta negra se estaba masturbando a la vista de cualquiera. Cuando miró más de cerca se fijo en un detalle. Llevaba puesta una camisa del cómic de Thor de color celeste un poco sudada.

Al estar detenido un rato mirando al jovencito notó algo fresco proveniente de su entrepierna. Bajó la mirada y vio como su verga había aumentado de tamaño saliendo la cabeza parte del tronco de la misma por el corto pantalón de deporte. Esto hizo que se le formase una pequeña sonrisa.

Le gustaba así que iba a aprovecharlo. Acabo de hacer salir su miembro por el borde del pequeño pantalón. Con el indice empezó a rozar el agujero del miembro en círculos Esto lo seguía haciendo mientras observaba al chico flaco masturbarse también.

Dio algunos pasos mas para acercarse a él. El chico estaba inmerso en algo a lo lejos que él no conseguía distinguir. A unos diez pasos se detuvo con el chico de espaldas a él.

Con el miembro completamente en la mano, sin acabar de completar su envergadura el gran y poderoso Thor, como se llamaba a si mismo cuando tenía sexo con Elsa, iba a hacer su aparición ante aquel fan y satisfacerle a él y de paso a si mismo. Carraspeo para que el otro notara su presencia.

\- ¿Quien es? - pregunto el chico que se dio la vuelta y se subía el pantalón.

\- Tranquilo chaval - le dijo Chris con voz firme para intimidar como hacia en las películas

\- Tu-tu eres-eres - tartamudeo el castaño - Eres Hemsworth! Eres el poderoso Thor! - dijo casi gritando.

\- Chsst! No grites que te oirán - le señaló

El chico tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y parecía estar temblando ante su presencia. Para Chris ese muchacho no era nada destacable, solo el típico friki del instituto que le encantaban los cómics Era flaco, al igual que su mujer, sin ningún musculo, como aquellos que dicen que son solo piel y hueso.

Seguía temblando ante la fuerte presencia del actor y héroe de televisión. No se podía creer que encontrara a ese tipo en aquel lugar de Australia.

\- No te has comportado correctamente así que te voy a castigar - dijo en tono grave y dejando colgar su miembro mientras el chico se quedaba embobado por aquel trozo de carne.

Parecía que el chico había entendido su juego, por que ahora lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

\- Arrodíllate ante tu dios ... - dijo Chris sin finalizar la frase esperando su nombre.

\- Tommy - dijo finalmente.

\- No me has oído pequeño Tom continuaba interpretando su personaje el cual le encantaba, mientras con la mano señalaba el suelo.

\- Si poderoso Thor.

Nunca pensó que hacer su personaje de Marvel le permitiría tener sumiso a un chico. Habiéndolo descubierto anteriormente se hubiera aprovechado constantemente.

\- Si te comportas te ofreceré el elixir de los dioses - dijo Chris señalando su miembro - Ahora ayúdame con esto que tengo aquí.

Sin pensarlo Tommy cogió aquel pedazo de carne rosada que colgaba delante de él.

\- Adelante satisface a tu héroe.

Con una mano empezó a tocarla con cuidado, ya que seguía sin creérselo Aquel rubio musculado delante de él ordenándole que se la chupase.

No dudo ni un instante y se metió toda la verga dentro de la boca succionando y absorbiendo su esencia. Chris disfrutaba. Aquel chico tenia la piel blanca y un pelo simple sin ningún estilo. Eran de esos chicos que en la escuela lo tacharían de afeminado o de débil, pero a Chris le daba igual quería satisfacer su fantasía de hacerlo al aire publico, tal vez a la vista de varios.

\- Quítate la camiseta quiero ver como eres - fue la siguiente orden.

El chico sin dejar salir el miembro de Chris de su boca, con las dos manos se levanto la camisa celeste dejando a la vista una piel fina blanca y rosada al igual que sus pezones. Se le notaban un poco las costillas, era delicado y hacia que Chis pensase que tratarlo como iba a hacerlo seria demasiado, sin embargo, si el chico no lo impedía seguiría adelante.  
Chris se inclino un poco y empezó a pellizcarle los pezones con ambas manos.

\- Que rosados los tienes, mmm ...

Un pequeño gemido se le había escapado a Tommy. Que le tocaran aquellas partes le volvía loco.

\- Ahora quitatelo todo.

Los ojos de Tommy se abrieron completamente. Dudaba si iba a ser capaz de desnudarse no solo delante de él sino que pudiesen pillarlo, pero por suerte el sol ya había desparecido y se empezaba a oscurecer. Accedió a la petición.  
Al lado de Chris, Tommy era unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo. Chris por su parte mantenía la postura de Dios con los brazos fuertes a sus lados observando como el chico se desnudaba dejando a la vista unos boxers cortos de color rojo pálido

\- Te has comportado así que te dejo que me quites la camiseta - dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Tommy no tardo nada, casi se tira encima de Hemsworth para quitarle la camisa. Quería con ansia quitársela para ver su torso definido y ejercitado. Como un maniquí, Chris se dejo hacer mientras el jovencito hacia puntillas para quitarle la camiseta por la cabeza. Tommy se quedo mirando el torso con la poca luz que quedaba. En ese momento el rubio se deshizo la coleta que tenia detrás para dejar su pelo oro al aire para verlo como en su película debut como héroe de Marvel

\- Adelante que se que lo estas deseando.

Tommy paso sus manos por los pectorales con cuidado para notar aquella piel tersa y firme. Bajo hasta los abdominales sin saltarse ninguno, para luego volver a los pectorales otra vez y pasar los dedos por sus pezones.

\- Lámelos.

El chico acerco la cara abriendo la boca e introduciendo uno de ellos. Los succiono y paso la lengua por la punta notando como Chris se le erizaba la piel.

\- Lo haces muy bien Tommy. Es hora de que averigües otra de las armas de Thor.

Chris lo cogió de los hombros y le dio la vuelta y lo tiro al suelo a cuatro patas, como un perro. El chico no daba sentido a aquella posición en la que se encontraba.

\- Espero que no tengas nada por que voy a hacerlo a pelo - le medio pregunto Chris que le fue devuelto con una negación - Bien. No me andaré con miramientos porque estoy ansioso.

En ese ultima palabra Tommy noto como la parte caliente que le había estado tocando el trasero empezaba a entrar en su agujero. En un movimiento de cadera, Chris ya se había introducido.

Los testículos de Hemsworth chocaban con las piernas de Tommy que se movía hacia delante por las estocadas fuertes del rubio.

\- Que bueno.

\- Mas rápido Mas rápido - le exigió Tommy y Chris concedió el deseo.

El movimiento se acelero empujando al chico que no tenia ninguna oportunidad contra aquel macho musculado e ideal de dios. Varias estocadas después Chris ya no aguantaba mas y se tiraba casi encima del chico.

\- Tu no te correrás todavía - dijo el mayor mientras con una mano le cogía su pene y ponía un dedo en la obertura y apretaba.

\- No - gimió - Déjame No puedo mas.

\- Te aguantas - decía aumentando todavía mas para introducirse lo máximo posible.

Unos segundos después Chris ya no podía aguantar para que se corriera en el interior de Tommy.

\- Ahhh! Siii - gritaron casi al unisono.

Chris lo levantó hacia su cuerpo y le mordió el cuello.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien. Ahora es hora de que recibas tu segundo premio.

Salió de su interior con cuidado dejando caer un chorro de semen del orificio del chico. Arrodillado todavía Chris lo hizo levantarse para que estuviera en una posición mas alta que él.

\- Ahora voy a cumplir otra de tus posibles fantasías Quiero que te corras en mi - dijo sorprendido por infinitesimal vez al chico - Me da igual la parte que elijas; cara, cuerpo, todo a la vez,...

Tommy no tenia iba a tardar mucho ya que el rubio le había impedido hace nada correrse del placer. No se decidía todavía en que parte iba a hacerlo. Con rapidez de la mano se masturbo ante la mirada del mayor.

Tommy había pensado en hacer otra cosa, por que solo tirarlo por su piel si podía mejorarlo.

\- ¿Puedes abrir la boca? - preguntó.

Chris no iba a negarse le había gustado hacerlo con aquel chico, así que lo izo. Tommy se acerco y estando punto de correrse el primer disparo cayo en parte en su mentón y en la clavícula, pero antes de que saliera mas aprovecho dando un paso e introduciéndose por completo en la cavidad bucal del héroe, y disparando el resto dentro de la garganta.  
El rubio se sorprendió ante el acto que había realizado el chico. No tenia un gusto desagradable y sin miramiento se lo tragó ante la mirada de placer del menor.

\- Me ha gustado nuestro juego - decía levantándose y limpiándose la cara con una de los dedos recogiendo el semen de su rostro, acerco el dedo y se lo introdujo en la boca de Tommy que así hizo - Muy bien. Así. Limpialo bien - el chico succiono el dedo, ante la mirada superior de Chris Hemsworth.

Tras aquello ambos se pasaron los números de teléfono para que si Chris volvía a estresarse o estar necesitado lo llamase para una sesión rápida Antes de irse lo último que izo fue darle una palmada a Tommy en una de las nalgas.

Se había hecho de noche y Chris tuvo que caminar guiándose con la luz del móvil En vez de regresar a la playa pretendía volver a la carretera para estar iluminado por los coches cercanos y para ello tuvo que atravesar algunos arboles de la zona.

De repente delante de él apareció un individuo de su mismo tamaño. Estaba tatuado en los brazos. Fijando la mirado descubrió que era uno de esos tipos que son de la isla de pascua cercanos a Australia.

El hombre levanto la mano mostrandole el móvil y enseñándole una imagen de su sesión de placer con Tommy.

\- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto ante la mas que posible escena de chantaje.

\- Lo que le has dado al chico - le respondió con voz seria - Sexo.

No tenia ganas de hacerlo con aquel tipo que tenia posiblemente su misma edad. El chico había sido diferente. El hombre se había acercado completamente hasta situarse delante de él.

\- No te la voy a meter - se expreso negativo Chris.

\- ¿Quien ha dicho que tu me la metas?

Aquello alertó a Hemsworth que intento dar marcha atrás pero que no evito que el hombre le cogiera uno de los brazos tirando de él y arremetiendolo contra uno de los arboles.

La fuerza de aquel gran hombre era superior a la suya y no sabia como impedirlo. Le aprisionaba contra el tronco de madera sujetando sus manos a la espalda. En un momento noto como una mano se metía por la parte de la cintura trasera y tirando de sus pantalones cortos y de su slip hacia abajo.

Su parte trasera quedaba a la vista de aquel hombre. Notaba como algo se introducía en su interior. Le estaba violando. Le había introducido un dedo. El peso del samoano estaba en su espalda empujándolo con fuerza contra el árbol Notaba el aliento en su nuca.

\- Quiero que digas: Ou te outou ulī (Soy tu perra)

Chris se negó a hacerlo pero noto como el hombre metía otro dedo y empujaba lo máximo posible. No quería sufrir así que lo hizo.

\- Muy bien - al oír aquello se le erizo el pelo y noto como sacaba los dedos de su culo.

Noto como le ataba las manos con alguna tela impidiendo separa las manos. Una de las manos del hombre le cogió del pelo que no se había recogido y le tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás En ese momento pudo verlo de cerca mucho mejor gracias a la luz de su móvil que estaba en el suelo encendido. Era de piel tostada y con el pelo oscuro y tenia un tatuaje en su cara. Le mordió el cuello y luego le restregó la lengua por la mejilla.

Unos segundos después noto como algo se volvía a introducir en su interior, pero esta vez mas grueso que un simple dedo, era la verga. Esto le hizo soltar un grito que fue medio detenido por la mano que le había puesto.

El dolor era terrible y no podía evitarlo. Fue apretando, pero eso era peor ya que excitaba mas al hombre que le encantaba la presión que hacia en su miembro.

\- Si sigues así me obligaras a que te la meta para correrme dentro así que se bueno y déjame follarte a gusto - le dijo al oído

El hombre se detuvo al ver que Chris le obedecía, pero esta vez fue algo consideración y la penetración fue mas lenta para acostumbrarse.

\- Me encantan tus películas por cierto - dijo mientras acababa de metersela por completo en su interior - Quiero pagártelo de esta forma.

El movimiento de meter y sacar empezó lento y cambio de inmediato empujándolo contra la madera y chocando sus caderas en al unión carnal. La mano que tenía la boca se aparto y dejo paso a introducir varios dedos.

\- Si lo haces bien disfrutaras como el chico al que te acabas de tirar.

El hombre seguía moviéndose con mas velocidad empujando su cuerpo a la espalda de Chris.

\- Por cierto - dijo entrecortado por el sexo - Te he mentido.

Cuando lo entendió era demasiado tarde. Noto como acaba de meterle por completo el miembro y algo caliente se vertía en su interior. Se estaba corriendo dentro.

\- Te dije que ibas a disfrutar como el chico. Ahora goza de mi semen.

Creyendo que se había terminado noto como el miembro del hombre se mantenía erecto en su interior.

\- Me he tomado una píldora azul, así que podemos estar un buen rato así Acostúmbrate

Pasaron casi dos horas con el hombre aprovechándose de él. Se corrió otra vez en esa mismo postura, para luego pasar al suelo y hacer varias posturas diferentes. Pasó de la básica de perrito, a la de boca arriba masturbandolo y corriéndose en su abdomen, para ir a obligarlo a sentarse encima de él sobre su miembro empujándolo con la cadera.

Su visión había cambiado sobre el tema. Pasada la hora disfrutaba, había perdido la razón La fricción y la presión que ejercía en su interior llegaban a presionar algo en su interior que le recorría su espina dorsal, como una descarga eléctrica  
Se había hecho de madrugada y finalmente terminaron, pero le aviso que no había terminado.

A partir de aquel día cada semana o mes llamaba tanto al chico o al samoano para una sesión de varios días de placer mientras que con las otras personas se excusaba diciendo que tenia asuntos de cualquier tipo. En aquella relación carnal los roles cambiaban, disfrutando todos por igual, con posiciones y temas variados, arriesgándose a ser descubiertos.


End file.
